injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 10
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 10 (Released October 23, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 28 (Digital Release July 23, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 29 (Digital Release July 30, 2013) *Injustice: Gods among Us Chapter 30 (Digital Release August 6, 2013) Summary Chapter 28 In a deadly game of one-upmanship, Superman is about to reveal Batman's identity to the world. But Batman will do anything to stop him, even if he has to bring down the JLA's satellite headquarters. Chapter 29 Superman and his team head off to confront Batman. But who they find turns out to be much deadlier. Once again, former allies clash with deadly results. Chapter 30 The angry Man of Steel who now proclaims his grim agenda to the world is a far cry from the smiling hero who once helped a boy with a broken bike. In "The Man of Yesterday," a young man reminisces about his hero in happier times. Recap Chapter 28 On the Watchtower, Wonder Woman has finished informing the gathered group of Flash, Luthor, Cyborg and Superman what Robin has told her: That his father had Hawkgirl kidnapped and replaced with the Martian Manhunter to spy on them. When Cyborg wonders where the real Shiera is, Superman tells him Batman still has her. The Flash is in disbelief that Batman would do this, calling it crazy by even his standards, but Robin tells him this is something his father would do. Damian explains to them how none of them know his father or the lengths he would go to. He is adamant that Batman would strike first. Lex tells Superman they need to bring everyone back to the Watchtower so they can protect everyone and form a plan, but Superman replies that that's what Batman would want. Refusing to allow Batman any advantages, Superman has Cyborg open all emergency broadcast systems across the entire planet. Superman addresses the entire planet, explaining Batman's actions of kidnapping Hawkgirl and replacing her with Martian Manhunter, calling him a traitor for his actions. Batman watches the broadcast on the Batcomputer, but when he hears Superman declare he will take his 'anonymity', Bruce curses his old friend before initiating the 'Icarus Protocol'. The broadcast is knocked out just as Superman prepares to reveal the Dark Knight's identity. On the Watchtower, the League is shocked as the station's systems all go offline, including the teleporters and life-support. Lex tries to tell Superman and Wonder Woman what to do to safely land the Watchtower on Earth before they run out of oxygen, but Superman refuses, understanding that this is merely a ploy by Batman to buy time to protect his identity. He goes to Cyborg, but he tells the Man of Steel with the power out the station's communications are out as well. Damian then looks to Lex and Cyborg and taunts them on how they can't put "four little words" online. The two exchange looks and in the next panel, a Superman Twitter account has opened with a single post: Bruce Wayne is Batman, which quickly circulates before over three million favorites and two million re-posts, exposing the Dark Knight to the world. Satisfied, Superman declares they can bring the Watchtower down safely now. As she straps Damian in, Wonder Woman compliments his courage before helping Superman push the Watchtower down to Earth, landing it safely. In the Batcave, Alfred enters to inform Batman of a 'ludicrous' amount of newscopters circling the mansion above. Batman apologies to Alfred, but his oldest friend was always ready for this day and reveals he has made a list of items to remove from the mansion in case they ever needed to vacate quickly. Batman thanks him and tries to suggest he should leave but Alfred brushes his offer off, reminding him he's the first thing on the list. Chapter 29 Five minutes from now, a bleeding Wonder Woman pleads with Superman to burn her with his heat vision. Complying with little hesitation, Superman unleashes a blast of heat vision that causes Wonder Woman to scream in agony. In the present, Superman leads a small group consisting of himself, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and the Flash through Gotham City to Batman's Batcave, with Superman assuring them that they are just going to talk to Batman to secure Hawkgirl's release. Green Lantern quips that they're "a lot of big guns" for a conversation, though Flash reminds him it's still a conversation with Batman. They arrive outside the Batcave's Waterfall entrance, with Wonder Woman reminding them that the Dark Knight will be expecting them and that he will be angry at them for releasing his identity. Flash wonders if they're suppose to 'knock', with Wonder Woman offering too, when Superman tells her not to bother, telling them he's coming. Batman steps out, only saying "You took my life." Wonder Woman tells him to buy another and demands to know where he is holding Hawkgirl. When Batman tells her he isn't holding her, Diana becomes angry, telling him they know about Martian Manhunter and his deception, but then she is contacted by Cyborg who tells her Hawkgirl has arrived at the crashed Watchtower. Lex lights up a match and shows it to Shiera to make sure she is not Manhunter in disguise yet again, and Shiera proves her identity by easily putting it out. With her identity confirmed, Flash suggests they just leave but Wonder Woman warns Bruce if he continues to interfere in their mission they will respond with greater force. Ignoring her, Batman turns to walk away and the Flash blocks him from the Batcave, telling him he can't walk away. Agreeing, 'Bruce' suddenly flies into the sky, revealing himself as the Martian Manhunter the whole time. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Superman fly after him but the martian vanishes after flying through a cloud. Lantern attempts to locate him by scanning the area with his ring, but Hal is knocked out of the sky by a single punch from Martian Manhunter, forcing Wonder Woman to fly after him. Alone, Superman addresses J'onn and the martian appears, addressing Clark by first name as well. J'onn tells Superman that Batman left the cave and was long gone. When Kal-El asks J'onn why he sided with Batman over him. J'onn answers "Because of what you could become." When Kal-El demands to know what that is, J'onn projects images of his own past on Mars being suppressed by the White Martians, with J'onn helpless as he is forced to watch his daughter be taken from him. J'onn tells Kal-El that this is what it feels like to be suppressed and ruled by a stronger species, to be feel helpless. Kal-El sees himself reaching for Lois's body as J'onn tells him that he knows this feeling. Before J'onn can say anything else, Wonder Woman grabs him by the head, angrily demanding he get away from Superman. J'onn suddenly shapeshifts his body into a liquid state and forcibly entering her body, lamenting how she never trusted him before reminding them they have always underestimated him, seeing themselves as invulnerable but now he is inside her and he can choke her organs. When J'onn tells Diana he knows how much she's changed and threatens to kill her by cutting off the oxygen to her brain, Diana pleads with Superman to burn her. Without a moment's hesitation, Superman unleashes an intense blast of heat vision, forcing a screaming J'onn out of her body. The Martian Manhunter is reduced to ashes in moments. A shocked Wonder Woman tells Superman that J'onn would have killed her but Superman tells her he knew and they fly off, never realizing they were being observed by Batman, who leaves as well. Chapter 30 Six years ago, Superman helped a young boy who had fallen off his bike, denting his wheel. After attempting to repair the wheel (only to stretch it out further), Superman offers to fly the boy home instead, much to his delight. The two fly over Metropolis and when Superman drops the boy off at his apartment home, he manages to convince the Man of Steel for another short flight around the block. The boy offers Superman to come inside but the Man of Tomorrow politely declines and suddenly dashes off. Superman stops two men from attempting a bank robbery. Back at the boy's home, his mother has gotten back from work and is annoyed at the damage to his bike as well as his claims of meeting Superman. Atop the Daily Planet later that evening, Superman meets up with his wife, Lois Lane, with both informing each other explaining why they'll be home late (Foiling a bank heist that could collapse the economy for Lois, helping a boy fix his bike for Clark) before exchanging a kiss and departing. As the mother applies bandages to the boy's cut and scraps, she answers the door and is shocked to see Superman with a new wheel for her son's bike. In the present, the boy, now a young man in college at Gotham, expresses his sadness at Superman's current personality and actions, finding himself missing the Man of Yesterday and his home in the City of Tomorrow. Featured Characters *Wonder Woman *Robin *Flash *Lex Luthor *Cyborg *Superman *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Martian Manhunter (Death) *Shazam *Hawkgirl *White Martians (First Appearance, Flashback Only) *Lois Lane (Flashback Only) Title "Betrayals & Confrontations." Cover Gallery Textless INJUST Cv10 bbyvchairl .jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Print Injustice GAU PRINT_10_Cover.jpg|2nd Edition/Variant Digital injustice28.jpg|Chapter 28 injustice29.jpg|Chapter 29 injustice30.jpg|Chapter 30 Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Other Media Category:Year One